1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical terminal and, more particularly, to an electrical terminal having an anti-snag feature.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,247,975 and 6,056,604, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, disclose multi-piece electrical receptacle terminals. Springs are provided to mechanically and electrically connect a male contact or blade terminal from a mating electrical connector in the receptacle terminals. These types of terminals are used in electrical connector housings which have plastic connector primary lock fingers to lock the terminals inside the housings. However, terminals with primary lock tangs are more space efficient than terminals that require housings with plastic connector primary lock fingers.
A problem exists with terminals that have primary lock tangs in that they typically cannot pass through a mat wire seal of the electrical connector without cutting or tearing the seal. There is a desire to provide an anti-snag feature in a terminal with a primary lock tang that will allow the terminal to be installed and removed through a mat seal without cutting or tearing, and will also not interfere with the primary lock function of the tang.